The Final Exodus
by deionscribe
Summary: For nearly three decades, the draenei have fought to survive in Outland. But when their havens in the Zangarmarsh are threatened by the naga, and the rest of the shattered world is a battleground for factions vying for control, the exiles must rally together to seek an escape from the growing chaos.


Netherstorm.

Once, it was Farahlon, an island of rolling plains and verdant forests north of the Tanaan Jungle. The crystal formations that once grew there made it a nexus of magic on Draenor. A small wonder, then, that the draenei would brave the storms around the island to settle it hundreds of years ago.

But those days were long gone. War saw the draenei and their cities fall to the Horde, and Draenor's destruction years later devastated the Fields of Farahlon. In its place remained a cluster of smaller isles, floating in the Nether as part of Outland. The famous crystals of the island were destroyed, their magic unleashed in a storm so great that it shrouded the region ever since.

Now, the lands of the Netherstorm were dead. Most of its original inhabitants died out or otherwise mutated from the unstable magic in the region. The few draenei who survived fled south, seeking refuge among others of their kind. With a few exceptions, nothing but demons and worse called the shattered remains of old Farahlon home.

Yet no one alive on Outland suspected that it would be where the fate of not one, but two peoples would be decided.

===o===

Doran took a deep breath as he focused, blocking out any distractions from his surroundings.

Far from the encampment, he could hear the elements more clearly than usual. He could sense how they worked in harmony with each other, how they sought to strike a balance despite all the destruction that befell Draenor.

Everything that is, is alive.

To be able to feel the energies of every living thing. Not just the plants and animals, but also the rocks beneath him. It spoke of how much he had progressed in the path of the shaman since he first started walking it all those years ago. And yet, he was still far from fully realizing the extent of his power.

 _All in good time_ , Doran heard a voice say, and he nodded once as he began to pull his mind out of the trance. Soon, he felt the elements recede, becoming a subtle presence over him. The sounds of the Zangarmarsh began to fill his ears as he opened his eyes to the mushroom forests around Telredor.

The draenei let out a long sigh where he sat cross-legged, taking in the scenery before him as he felt a large, gentle hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up, then, to see his mentor beaming down at him. That prompted a faint smile of his own. "You were right, teacher. Communing with the elements for the first time. It can be... overwhelming".

"Indeed", the elder shaman affirmed, his voice hoarse yet full of wisdom. "But there is no doubt that you have potential, Doran".

The young draenei's smile widened further as he bowed his head in respect. "You honor me with those words, Far Seer".

He meant it. While many draenei remained wary of the Krokul, Doran had only felt sympathy for their plight. They, too, had been victims, and had suffered worse than their uncorrupted brethren. Demon magic had changed them, twisting their bodies beyond recognition and driving them to the brink of insanity.

And as if it wasn't enough, it had cut them off from the Light, depriving them of its guidance. That had been especially devastating to those like his mentor, who had been paladins and priests of their people.

It was their transformation that led to the Krokul being banished. Abandoned by the other draenei survivors, they were forced to fend for themselves in the wastelands of Draenor. Many died, some even mutating until they were mindless savages. Many more ended up enslaved by the Legion.

Some began to wonder over the years if exiling the Krokul had been the right choice. But the draenei continued to reject them until a few years ago, when Nobundo came to Telredor and began teaching shamanism to any willing to learn.

It was the Krokul in question who trained him, now.

"I believe we can stop there, for today", Nobundo announced as he helped Doran to his feet. "It is not safe for us to linger here too long".

Doran only nodded as they began to make their way back to Telredor.

===o===

"Damn it".

Temir couldn't help but agree with Vindicator Khan as he and the rest of their group stayed hidden.

The lake had grown larger since they last surveyed it, its waters infested by the very creatures responsible. Here and there, he could make out serpentine shapes rising towards the surface before diving out of sight.

"There's a lot more of them than we realized", Khan muttered angrily as he held his mace in a tight grip. "We'll never be able to drive them out at this rate".

"Then, what do we do, Khan?" the warrior finally asked, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly. "Should we fall back to Telredor?"

"And leave these things be? No. The longer these naga are left unchecked, the greater the risk that they might find the refugee camps".

"Well, whatever you plan to do, it will have to be done fast", a third voice interjected as a third draenei ran up to them, her garb marking her as one of the rangari. Her eyes were framed by a pair of spectacles, and she held her bow at the ready as she crouched next to the two males. "I just got word from Acteon. A large group of naga was spotted making their way to Orebor".

That served to sour Khan's mood further. "How many?"

"Around three dozen. Maybe more, if there are others following behind", the rangari replied. "They will be there within the hour".

Now, Temir shared his superior's grimace as he contemplated their odds. If those naga joined their vile brethren at the lake, any chance of eradicating their presence in the Zangarmarsh would be next to impossible. The draenei couldn't afford it. The wetlands had been their sanctuary for decades, sheltering most of their population. Even with the ruins of Shattrath and the Allerian Stronghold in Talador, losing the Zangarmarsh would be disastrous.

Khan seemed to have come the same conclusion he did when he focused on the rangari with newfound determination. "Circle around to the other side of the lake. Find Vindicator Vedaar, and tell him to bring his men to the Harborage. We'll be right behind them".

The rangari gave a curt nod before racing off, disappearing between two giant mushrooms.

"You do realize what kind of battle we're heading into, right?" Temir asked as the elder draenei gestured for their team to rise. "It will be a bloodbath".

"Oh, it will", Khan retorted as he hefted his mace over his shoulder. "For the serpents. Especially if we take them by surprise".

"And if they catch wind of whatever ambush your planning?"

"They will _still_ die. Besides, I have no intention of seeing our people suffer anymore from the follies of others. Do you?"

It was a rhetorical question, but Temir frowned nonetheless. The Vindicator's words had brought to mind unpleasant memories.

The day orcs attacked his home of Aruuna, killing his parents and many others.

He and his brother fleeing with other survivors into the Spires of Arak, fending off orcs and and arrakoa alike as they tried to stay alive.

The day Draenor was destroyed, the Spires collapsing all around them as they tried to flee back to Talador.

His brother killed before his eyes, dragged screaming into the Nether.

Temir drew his sword, its blade glistening in the light of the Pale Lady as he gazed back at Khan.

"No", he finally answered, expression grim. "I don't".

* * *

Author's Notes:

\- This is a World of Warcraft fanfiction set pre-Burning Crusade. It deals with my interpretation of events before the draenei race's arrival on Azeroth. The main characters of this story include Doran (a shaman based off my character in Molten WoW), Temir (a warrior who was initially from a group of draenei who hid in the Spires of Arak), and Nirali (a mage who will make her appearance in the next chapter). Other characters that will be featured (such as Farseer Nobundo, Interrogator Khan, and a certain draenei rogue with glasses) are actual characters in the Warcraft universe.

Furthermore, given all the content found in Warlords of Draenor, I'm making personal interpretations on what draenei society has been like post-genocide, like the rangari still existing in the Main Universe. Other original ideas will be incorporated in the upcoming chapters.

World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.


End file.
